


Dernière Danse

by Space_Rainb0ws



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Rainb0ws/pseuds/Space_Rainb0ws
Summary: Kat attends a party hosted by Fallon and Julia makes her move.





	Dernière Danse

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after watching that one episode where it all goes down. I hope this helps fill the void where the series created it.
> 
> I picked the title because my boyfriend and I were listening to Indila and ideas came to mind about a ‘chasing’ scene between Villanelle and Eve but I thought it would be perfect for this too. If you haven’t watched Killing Eve, watch it!

She finds herself sitting by pools edge at one of Fallon’s parties, the hostess appeasing her ilk as Katherine sways to the music, feet dangling in the water. She doesn’t drink, she’s definitely not interested, especially when she can see Derek attempting to grind on her bestfriend. It’s no surprise that the girl catches the eyes of all dancers male and female alike, Julia who entices all with her tightfit jeans and cute floral blouse. Kat _knows_ Julia, she is aware her bestfriend is a sight to behold, her sharp tongue and deep dark shimmering tresses are popular amongst the students but Katherine has seen more than her beauty or her awe filling performances.

She’s been above Julia’s careful gaze and gentle words and although Julia is fun, the life of the party, she always seems to have another part of her that she keeps hidden, safe just for Kat to see. Kat knows she’s jealous, it’s been feastering inside her, begging her to do something about the feelings she has, but she won’t. She’s not as brave as Casey believes her to be. She huffs to herself for the fifth time since she has been sat there. Why did she come? Julia is having a good time but she’s here wallowing in what she can’t have. She grabs the towel beside her, pats her feet dry before making her way back to the party.

Kat’s eyes flit lazily from dancer to dancer, searching for the confidence sway of Julia’s body instead she finds Derek dancing yet again but with a different girl. Pushing past the sweating bodies of dancers, she makes her way to the bathroom, body thrumming to the music, she wants to dance, to find Julia and feel her body against hers. The song is definite motivation but Julia is nowhere to be seen.

So instead, she continues walking purposefully even though her mind is still on how Derek was so so so close to Julia. She tries her damn _hardest_ to not think about the way his hand slid down her waist, down to her hips and the smirk at Julia’s lips, the teasing laughter as she let him push himself flush against her. She’s jolted back to her mind the moment a hand pulls her into a poorly lit room but recognizes the long brunette hair and she knows- “Julia, what’s up?” Kat asks, not quite knowing what to do when she sees the teasing smile back on her friend’s lips.

She hears a lock click shut and oh so suddenly, Julia stalks towards her cat like, slow and deliberate. Katherine forgets to breathe. “You _know_ what.”

“I-I don’t…” She stutters as Julia’s arms reach up around her and she’s pulled down into a gentle hug. Kat takes a deep breath, savoring the scent of sweat and perfume as she slips her arms around the smaller woman’s frame. She feels Julia’s lips on her collarbone, she can just about smell the whiskey and coke when Julia tilts her head up. Kat is immensely afraid to look at her bestfriend but she feels Julia’s palm pushing against her chest, forcing her to stumble backwards on to a bed.

“What are you doing?” Kat asks face flushed as a smiling Julia straddles her, nails digging into Kat’s waist with a pleading and watery gaze.

“I’m doing what you won’t.” She responds, Kat thinks Julia is playing a game. Julia who likes to tease boys and leave them with more questions than answers.

“But what about Derek?” Kat asks, hoping that will change the pace and make the girl rethink her advances. Kat doesn’t want to be a regret nor an experiment when Julia has drank enough whiskey for it to be a joke.

“He’s not my type.” She’s quick, her words are clear and straightforward. This is unlike Julia. She leans down to Kat, so sure and brave. It’s like she knows.

“So what is _your_ type?” Kat asks with apprehension, she isn’t sure she wants this when Julia is in this state of mind.

“I thought that much was obvious, I’m not straddling Derek right now, am I?” Kat wants to respond that not long ago, she was dancing with him like he was her type when Julia kisses her neck. Lips soft and warm as they move along her collarbone to her neck, she’s moving slowly enough that if Kat rejects her advances, she’ll know.

Julia’s fingers are pressed against her lips, sliding east to cup the back on her neck. Kat can’t contain the moan that escapes, it’s breathy and quiet but it does something to Julia. Her hand is desperately clasping Kat’s hair, she turns to look at the desire etched on her face and Julia loses all control, it gives her spine a delicious tingle when she notes Kat’s fingers grasping the sheet, the other on Julia’s waist.

She leans low and in a bruising kiss, their lips meet hard and warlike Julia all but growls into it. She rocks against Kat, her own hand slipping beneath the fabric of Kat’s tshirt, exploring the rock hard abs from dancing and it’s when the feels the shudder from the girl beneath her that she pulls away.

“Do you know how _long_ I’ve waited to do that?” Julia asks, breath heavy and uneven. This makes Kat sit up, arms pulling Julia into her so she doesn’t fall off. Kat looks up at Julia, she sees her desire for her friend reflected back. Julia cups her cheeks, waiting for a response. “I didn’t think you were interested to be honest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super sensitive to criticism but I’m willing to try to get used to it so I can be a better writer. Please drop some reviews though, we need some more Kat/Julia fics. Thanks y’all!


End file.
